Un beso a la altura de Akaashi
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: -Un beso -hablo de repente otra vez Kuroo -Un beso y luego cada uno se irá por su lado. Si no te gusta no volveré a dirigirte la palabra. / Kuroo x Akaashi


Por cosas del destino habían terminado jugando un partido amistoso el Fukurodani y el Nekoma, del que finalmente y después de una turbulenta batalla había acabado a favor de los gatos.

Bokuto un tanto abatido por el resultado, estaba refunfuñando y maldiciéndose de no haber podido rematar un par de pelotas fáciles. Akaashi le miraba un poco desde la distancia, a la vez que los otros compañeros empezaban a recoger. De pronto una voz profunda le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ha sido un gran partido -al girarse se encontró con el capitán del Nekoma, Tetsuro Kuroo -Tus colocaciones han sido increíbles.

Akaashi un tanto descolocado por los elogios pero haciendo alarde de su buena educación contesto con una simple palabra.

-Gracias.

Kuroo le sonrió y Akaashi se quedo observándole.

No podía decir que le conociese profundamente ni mucho menos. Tan solo habían tenido contacto en prácticas y otras estancias, algunos entrenamientos y poco más, aún así tenía que admitir que ese moreno del Nekoma le desconcertaba bastante.

-¿Te parece quedar conmigo a la salida cuando todos se hayan ido? Me gustaría comentarte algunas cosas -añadió sin estar muy seguro de como planteárselo al otro.

-¡Ehh Akaashi! -le grito desde la otra punta Bokuto al percatarse que hablaba con Kuroo -Deja a ese pelma* y ven a consolarme a mí -dijo poniendo cara de pena.

-¿Pelma? -pronunció Kuro en voz alta y sonriendo al ver la reacción del capitán del Fukurodani -Bueno lo de antes era si estabas libre, pero por lo que veo tu novio no te deja ni cinco minutos… -alzo sus cejas divertido y se giro empezando a caminar en dirección hacía su equipo.

Akaashi antes de que se hubiese alejado le contesto tajante.

-Allí estaré.

-¡Akaashiii! -Bokuto fue directo hacia él interrogándole de inmediato -¡¿De qué estabais hablando?! ¡¿Me estabas ignorando?!

-No es asunto tuyo.

-¡¿Ehhh?! ¡No seas borde Akaashi! -se pego a él y con ojos de cachorro volvió a mirarle -¡Oye! ¿Desde cuando os lleváis tan bien?

Akaashi ignorándole completamente y empezando a recoger sus cosas se dirigió hacia los vestuarios no sin antes echar un último vistazo hacía donde estaba el capitán del Nekoma.

Esa sonrisa….Parecía llevarse muy bien con el pequeño armador de su equipo. Sin duda los había considerado una gran pareja durante el juego, se complementaban casi a la perfección, casi tan bien como él y Bokuto. ¿Pero por qué estaba pensando en esas cosas?

 **···**

-Kenma

El aludido se giro y Kuroo prosiguió.

-¿Te importa si hoy te vas solo a casa? Tengo cosas que hacer.

El pequeño pudin pensó que era extraño. Siempre se iban juntos a casa, era algo tan monótono que ya formaba parte de su rutina, pero prefirió no intervenir. Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza cogiendo su consola seguidamente.

-Ese es mi chico -le acaricio la cabellera y Kenma se quejo.

-Vete a tus cosas

Su relación con Kenma era tan pura como inocente. Se conocían desde críos y siempre habían estado muy unidos. Adoraba por sobretodos las cosas a ese adicto a los videojuegos.

 **···**

Muy a regañadientes Bokuto había accedido a adelantarse y Akaashi estaba esperando que Kuroo apareciese y estaba empezando a impacientarse.

Se había alejado un poco de la entrada del gimnasio para que nadie le preguntarse y para no tener que lidiar con otros jugadores que iban saliendo.

Después de dos largos minutos el dueño de sus pensamientos se hizo presente.

-¿Hace mucho que esperas? -fue su saludo al estar enfrente.

-No,que va. He salido hace poco.

-Espero no haberte puesto en un compromiso -añadió y Akaashi sin entender le miro inexpresivo -Tú novio es demasiado posesivo -afirmo sin contenerse.

-No es mi novio.

Kuroo sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta.

-¿No? Bueno es lo que dice todo el mundo.

Y así era, lo cierto era que se solía hablar a veces de los flirteos en los equipos y los acercamientos entre los líderes del Fukurodani no eran la excepción. Se había especulado mucho de si estaban o no saliendo y de como Bokuto siempre acudía a él cuando tenía alguno de sus bajones o necesitaba apoyo.

-A mí lo que piense todo el mundo me da igual -concluyo tajante incomodando un poco al jugador del Nekoma.

-¿Me acompañas? -empezó a caminar señalándole la calle y Akaashi le siguió.

No estaba para nada seguro de cuales eran las intenciones de ese chico y de qué ni por qué quería hablar con él, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que quería descubrilo.

Al ver que la conversación no fluía fue esta vez Akaashi quien retomó la palabra.

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-Ya no me acuerdo -contesto después de un pequeño silencio bloqueando por completo a Akaashi y logrando que parase la marcha en seco. Kuroo al darse cuenta también paro y se giro hacía él -Hey tranquilo, no pasa nada.

-¿Estás de broma?

-No. Simplemente quería pasar un rato con el formidable colocador del Fukurodani, ¿Es eso tan raro?

-Me tomas el pelo -añadió sin creérselo y receloso de lo que le estaba contando -Mira si esto es una broma es mejor que me vaya. No me gusta perder el tiempo.

Kuroo impidiendo que se alejase lo cogió del brazo.

-No es ninguna broma -al ver que Akaashi se miraba su propio brazo sujetado por la mano de Kuroo, este le soltó -Lo siento.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que Akaashi desvió la mirada. ¿Se estaba poniendo nervioso?

-Suelta lo que tengas que decir y me voy.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes? ¿Tanto te molesta estar conmigo? -pregunto seguidamente para despejar sus dudas que aunque no quisiese admitirlo le atormentaban.

Era cierto. Quería pasar tiempo con ese tipo. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien el porqué de todo aquello, pero por circunstancias había llegado en claro a una cosa; le atraía.

-Me gustas -soltó rápidamente sin siquiera dar tiempo al otro a contestar sus preguntas.

Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho, lo que llevaba planeando hacer desde hacía días. Días en los que no se había atrevido tan siquiera a plantarle cara, pero hoy sí, lo había hecho. Por un lado se sentía en paz y por el otro le mataban las inseguridades.

Akaashi se quedo estático sin mediar palabra. Como si tuviese que asimilar lo que acababa de oír. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Gustar? ¿Cómo podía gustarle? Si ni siquiera se conocían, solo habían compartido un par de frases y todas habían sido en el tema del volley. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso de repente?

-¿No vas a decir nada? -no iba a presionarle y mucho menos exigirle una respuesta concreta pero tampoco iba a dejar que todo quedase allí. No después de haberle costado tanto llegar a ese punto -Puede que te suene raro..

-Lo es… -hablo finalmente el más bajo suspirando seguidamente y sin tener muy claro que decir -¿Desde cuando?

Kuroo sonrió.

-Ni siquiera lo sé. Surgió. No lo sé, desde la primera vez que te vi -después de haber dicho aquello se percató de lo sentimental que sonaba y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho -No es algo que tuviese planeado, ¿sabes?

-Ya lo supongo -todo había sido tan rápido que mil y una dudas surgían de su mente -¿Tú no estás saliendo con nadie? -se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Me ves cara de ligon? -dijo un tanto bromista.

Akaashi seguía serio. Pensó para sus adentros que quizás todo podía tratarse de una simple broma estúpida en la que había caído como un tonto.

-¿Qué hay de ti? -añadió Kuroo interesado.

Le parecía extraño que un chico tan guapo y apuesto como Akaashi no tuviese pretendientes,aunque claro, ya conocía a uno, Bokuto, por supuesto. Ni siquiera para él pasaba desapercibido que ese búho estaba pilladísimo por él.

-No estoy para esas cosas -concluyo seguro -Me centro en el volley y nada más.

-¿En serio? ¿Nunca te has fijado en nadie? ¿Ni siquiera en ese amigo tuyo?

-¿Bokuto? -Kuroo afirmó con la cabeza -Solo somos amigos y compañeros de equipo.

-Él no piensa lo mismo.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?

-Llamemosle intuición.

-¿Y tienes de eso?

Sin duda ese chico del Fukurodani era alguien interesante. No se quedaba corto, le contestaba sin tapujos y lo mejor de todo, le divertía. Sin duda había tenido muy buen gusto cuando puso sus ojos en él.

-Tengo mucha intuición y por eso sé que me has mentido -dijo llamando la atención de Akaashi.

-¿Mentirte? ¿En qué?

-Sé que te has fijado en alguien…. -dejo que pasasen un par de segundos y volvió a hablar a la vez que se acercaba a su contrario hasta quedar a escasos centímetros -En mí…

Por primera vez y ante la cercanía Akaashi flaqueo un poco. Trago saliva y trato de mantener la calma.

Estaba invadiendo su espacio. Sin permiso.

-¿Me equivoco? -si quería lograr algo tenía que ser rápido y no dudar más. Tenía que provocarle, y de eso él sabía un rato.

-Te estás pasando -Kuroo le miraba directamente a los ojos y mentiría si hubiese dicho que eso no le alteraba -¿Qué te hace pensar que me podría fijar en ti?

Se sentía tan seguro y poderoso y de repente para Kuroo fue como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el estómago. Vale sí, era culpa suya, por tener esa actitud con ese chico sin haberle tratado de antemano, sin pensar que podía contestarle de frente. Tan acostumbrado estaba al conformista y pasota de Kenma que se había mal acostumbrado. Que ahora ese moreno del Fukurodani le estuviese plantando cara como le hacía no solo le desconcertaba sino que hacia que le gustase aún más.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Voy a marcharme -dijo no solo para salir de la incomoda situación que se había creado sino porque empezaba a sentir el ambiente realmente cargado.

-Un beso -hablo de repente otra vez Kuroo -Un beso y luego cada uno se irá por su lado. Si no te gusta no volveré a dirigirte la palabra.

¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Ni siquiera lo había pensando claramente, lo había soltado sin más tratando de evitar que se marchase.

¿Cómo demonios iba a darle un beso a la altura? Si nunca se había besado con nadie. Iba a ser su jodido primer beso. Pero por chulería pura ahora iba a tener que darle uno digno de un chico como Akaashi ¿Se había vuelto completamente demente? De lo único que se alegraba es que su intervención parecía haber tenido efecto y Akaashi seguía allí.

-¿De acuerdo?

Akaashi se quedo callado y Kuroo tomo el silenció como una afirmación para seguir. ¿Será que solo le seguía la corriente para que terminase cuanto antes e irse? No, de ninguna manera. Ahora no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas. Si de verdad quería retenerlo tenía que ser atrevido.

Kuroo se mordió los labios y se dispuso a afrontar la realidad, no tenía ni puta idea de besar, pero lo haría, iba a besarle, como nunca antes lo había besado nadie. Iba a besarle con todas sus ganas para demostrarle lo mucho que le gustaba. Sí, iba a hacerlo.

Bajo un poco su cabeza hasta quedar a la altura del otro y despacio pero sin pausa se acerco hasta rozar con sus labios los de Akaashi. Estaban helados, pero eran delicados y suaves, justo como se había imaginado que serían. El tacto era agradable, aunque solo era un simple toque. Tenía los ojos abiertos pero al percatarse de que Akaashi los había cerrado lo hizo también. Tenía que dejarse llevar. Sí, eso era, dejarse llevar y que pasase lo que pasase.

Posiciono ambas manos en las mejillas de Akaashi para tener más control de la situación y volvió a presionar ambos labios pero esta vez abriendo un poco su boca para que se entrelazase con la del otro. Akaashi le correspondió y rápidamente ese contacto se convirtió en uno más intenso en el que intercambiaron saliva,

Se sentía increíblemente bien. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien pero simplemente siguió hasta casi quedarse sin respiración. Cuando sus bocas se separaron sutilmente, Kuroo quiso comprobar enseguida si había sido del agrado de Akaashi, pero no conseguía descifrar nada en su mirada.

-Parece que hasta aquí. Buenas noches -dijo separándose.

Por nada del mundo quería romper ese momento, que aquello terminase, pero tampoco iba a quedarse allí plantado para terminar con una negativa y un adiós que iba a dolerle más de lo que esperaba. Quizás iba a ser lo mejor, marchase él y dejar las cosas como estaban.

Empezó a andar y Akaashi no le paro , ni le dijo nada.

Kuroo se quedo pensativo y porque negarlo, un tanto jodido. No esperaba que las cosas saliesen perfectas pero ahora veía que se había precipitado.

¿Un beso a la altura de Akaashi? ¡Qué absurdo! No se veía capaz. Pero le reconfortaba haberlo intentado.

Ni siquiera le había pedido su número de móvil y no iban a poder estar mucho en contacto, ya que después de varios entrenamientos cada equipo regresaría a su ciudad, y por supuesto ellos no podrían verse como hasta ahora. Solo de pensarlo se amargaba totalmente.

De pronto una sensación incomprensible inundó su pecho.

-¡Qué idiota! -pronunció en voz alta maldiciéndose después de haberse marchado sin más.

Empezó a correr en dirección contraria volviendo al mismo punto. Sabía perfectamente que ya no iba a estar allí, lo sabía pero de algún modo tenía la necesidad de ir. Algo en él se derrumbo al comprobar lo que ya había pensado de antemano, no había nadie.

Jadeo por el esfuerzo un par de veces y se echo las manos a sus rodillas, tratando de serenar su respiración. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista la figura de Akaashi en frente suyo le hizo retroceder de la impresión.

-Te he asustado, perdona -hablo Akaashi.

-No, no. Sigues aquí… dijo afirmando lo obvio, como si quisiese corroborar que no eran alucinaciones suyas o que no estuviese soñando despierto.

-Así es…

-¿Por qué? Pensaba que ya te habrías ido…

-Y tú has vuelto.

-No te he pedido el móvil -se adelanto a decir aún con un tono agitado -Y he pensado que….Ya sé que he dicho que no te volvería a hablar pero…

Akaashi sin dejarle terminar de hablar le cogió de la camiseta con una mano y tiro de ella haciendo que Kuroo se tensase. Seguidamente y sin mediar palabra beso su boca tratando de aferrarse al cuerpo de Kuroo todo lo que pudo. El capitán del Nekoma entre confuso y abrumado pero gustoso, tomo de inmediato de la cintura al chico y lo estrecho correspondiendo al beso. Un beso que fue mucho más de lo que hubiese esperado por parte de Akaashi. Si el otro le había sabido a gloria, este era como estar en el mismísimo cielo. Sus piernas le temblaron y todo su cuerpo se calentó en milésimas de segundo.

Al separarse Kuroo cogió una bocanada gigante de aire y resoplo tratando de volver a la normalidad, cosa imposible porque estaba agitado al cien por cien. Su cuerpo vibraba y todo su ser estaba frenético.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? -pregunto alucinando aún de la actitud de Akaashi.

-Pensé que te gustaba.

-Joder sí y me gustas -dijo rápidamente -Mucho. Es solo que no me lo esperaba.

-Me ha gustado.

-¿Qué?

-El beso.

No, no estaba volviéndose loco. ¿Acababa de decir que le había gustado su beso?

-Ha sido mi primer beso -confeso avergonzado pero queriendo ser sincero desde el principio. Lo merecía, no iba a estropearlo con una arrogancia absurda, aunque le gustaba de vez en cuando.

-El mío también.

¿Su primer beso? Si ese había sido su primer beso no podía ni imaginarse como serían los siguientes.

Kuroo no pudo evitar reírse con sus propios pensamientos.

-Cómo me alegro de que no te hubieses ido -comento contento

Akaashi empezó a andar y Kuroo le siguió por detrás.

-¡Acuérdate de darme tu número!

-¿Para qué lo quieres? ¿Pretendes acosarme?

-Me acabas de dar una idea -dijo Kuroo bromeando -Lo que no quiero es que después de esto perdamos el contacto.

-Hoy te gusto yo, mañana puede gustarte otro -dijo sin más, a lo que Kuroo reacciono al escucharle.

-¿Pero qué dices? Eso no es así.

-¿Y cómo es? -paro y giro hacía el capitán -No nos conocemos, simplemente nos acabamos de besar y ¿ya pretendes que crea que esto será para siempre?

-Lo será si tu quieres.

Hablaba completamente en serio y para Akaashi eso no paso desapercibido. Le asustaba lo firme que podía llegar a ser ese chico del Nekoma. Sí, a él también le gustaba , y no solo por lo obvio, su increíble físico, también su personalidad parecía interesante. Y precisamente por eso y porque no quería acabar jodido era que se adelantaba a las cosas. Quería conocerle más, llegar a tener algo con él, pero podía más su miedo que otra cosa.

-¿No me digas que ya te das por vencido sin haber empezado? No es propio de un colocador luchador como tú -comento molesto por la actitud de Akaashi.

Tenía razón. Él no era así.

-Te daré mi teléfono -termino diciendo.

-Eso no me basta -le interrumpió Kuoo -¿Vas a salir conmigo? ¿Dejarás que vuelva a besarte?

Por primera vez esas palabras directas salidas de la boca de Kuroo hicieron su trabajo consiguiendo cohibir al más bajo.

-Quizás… -contestó después de un breve silencio.

-Me encargaré de que ese quizás se convierta en un sí rotundo -rodeo la nuca de Akaashi con uno de sus brazos y retomaron la marcha , esta vez caminando al lado -Por cierto...

-¿Hmm?

-Dile a ese que me llama pelma que a partir de hoy ya tienes dueño -concluyo.

Akaashi sonrió.

.

.

.

*Pelma= pelmazo =[persona] Que es pesado, insistente, molesto y difícil de soportar.

.

.

 _Para todos los que son amantes de esta pareja y los que no y a pesar de eso se lo han leído, gracias, espero que se haya disfrutado._

 _(Siempre le he tenido muchas ganas a estos dos y esto es algo improvisado que tenía ganas de escribir)._


End file.
